Ouji-sama wa Maid-chan desu
by wen phantom14
Summary: [hiatus sampai hitomebore dan futatsu kokoro selesai] Ouji-sama wa Maid-chan desu.. Yep! Sang Pangeran adalah seorang maid. Pangeran Tiasche nggak mau ditunangkan lalu pergi dari rumah. Mengikuti ide pamannya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadi salah seorang pegawai cafe yang dikelola sang paman. Penasaran? douzo yunde kudasai


anooo... sumimaseeeennn... *ngintip dari belakang punggung frau*

doumooo, minnaaaa.. etto, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini.. hehe

jadi, yoroshike nee~~ ^^

jaa, langsung aja..

yukkuri yonde kudasai ne^^

rebiyu mo onegaishimasu.. ^^

* * *

**Declaimer :**  
**07 ghost wa Yuki Amemiya sensei to Yukino Ichihara sensei no desu.**  
**demo, kono fanfikushon wa boku no mono desu.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, typo (s) maybe, shonen ai, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPUTAA ICHI : "ATARASHII MAIDO-CHAN!"**

Rumah penguasa district 5 itu terlihat megah. Bangunannya tinggi menjulang seakan menantang langit kelabu yang selalu melingkupi district itu. Salju yang tak pernah berhenti turun di daerah ini terlihat menumpuk di atap rumah sang penguasa, membuat bangunan megah itu seperti rumah salju yang ada dalam bola-bola kristal hiasan natal.

Raggs. Itulah nama penguasa district ini. Keluarga kerajaan yang berhasil membuat daerah bersalju ini ditinggali oleh banyak manusia, serta salah satu keluarga yang diakui dalam keseluruhan 7 district di negara itu.

Kemudian pada hari ini, sang pangeran tunggal kerajaan Raggs tersebut merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Tidak hanya para bangsawan district 5 yang diundang, tetapi para rakyat pun tidak luput dari penyebaran kartu undangan. Yah, Raja Raggs memang terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya dan tidak pernah berlaku diskrimansi. Itu sebabnya para rakyat district 5 tidak pernah merasakan ketidakadilan dari rajanya.

"_Ouji-sama, otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_," ucapan demi ucapan diterima sang pangeran dari para tamu undangan. Ada juga yang memberikan bingkisan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Pangeran itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tiasche.. _chotto koi__1_," perintah Raja pada anaknya. Tiasche-_ouji-sama_ pun menurut. Ia berjalan mendekati sang ayah.

"_Nandesuka, otou-sama_?" tanya Tiasche.

"Setelah pesta ini berakhir, nanti temui ayah. Ada sesuatu yang harus ayah beritahukan padamu," ucap Raja Raggs serius. Tiasche yang merasa ada sesuatu yang penting pun mengangguk. Setelahnya, sang raja keluar dari ruang pesta, dan Tiasche sibuk kembali dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari para tamunya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Walau pesta belum berakhir, Tiasche memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Ia lupa tentang ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya. Rasa kantuk benar-benar sudah mengisi seluruh pikirannya.

"_Father_, aku ngantuk. Aku mau kembali ke kamar," adu pemuda itu pada bapa baptis sekaligus pamannya. Melihat keponakannya yang sudah diambang batas kesadaran itu, Fea Kreuz tersenyum maklum lalu mengantar Tiasche ke kamarnya.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Tiasche," ujar Kreuz ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar sang Pangeran. Adik raja itu sempat memberikan ciuman selamat malamnya pada sang keponakan sebelum Tiasche masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi, Father_," balas Tiasche. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur ketika sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan tak berapa lama, pemuda itu pun terlelap.

メメメメメ

Pagi menjelang. Dan seperti pagi-pagi yang telah lalu, Tiasche terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena para pelayannya. Setelah berbenah dan berdandan (didandanin pelayannya), sang pangeran pun menuju ruang makan. Di sana ayah dan pamannya sudah duduk menunggunya. Melihat sang ayah, Tiasche teringat perkataan ayahnya semalam. Dengan takut-takut, ia mendekati meja makan.

"_O-ohayou, Otou-sama, Father_," sapa Tiasche gugup. Ia takut dimarahi ayahnya. Tapi ia harus tetap menghadapi kesalahannya. "_Otou-sama, gomen_. Tadi malam..."

"Tidak apa, Tiasche. Kreuz sudah menceritakannya. Nanti saja setelah makan, kamu ikut ayah ke perpustakaan," jelas ayahnya. Tiasche kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ketiganya kemudian menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Setelah selesai, Tiasche mengikuti ayahnya ke perpustakaan. Sedangkan Kreuz kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu _bishop _kerajaan.

Di perpustakaan, raja Raggs menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Tiasche. Pemuda itu menerimanya dengan heran. Ia memperhatikan sampul buku yang berwarna coklat itu. Tidak ada tulisan apapun di sampulnya. Buku itu pun tidak terlalu tebal. Bisa dibilang sangat tipis, malah.

"_Kore wa_—"

"Profil calon tunanganmu," sang ayah memotong ucapan anaknya yang ia yakini menanyakan tentang buku itu.

"Tu-Tunangan!" pekik Tiasche. Krom Raggs mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Shi-shikashi Otou-sama_.."

"Kamu sudah 16 tahun Tiasche." Lelaki itu lagi-lagi memotong perkataan ankanya. "Ayah ingin kamu memiliki pendamping. Dan ayah rasa, orang yang ayah pilihkan ini adalah orang yang tepat. Ayah yakin, dia bisa menjagamu," jelasnya.

Tiasche tak menjawab. Tangannya yang tergolong mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki itu meraba lembut sampul coklat itu. Kemudian perlahan ia membukanya. Kata pertama yang ia baca di halaman pertama buku itu adalah "Mikage Celestine".

"Mikage Celestine? Dia kah yang akan jadi tunanganku, _Otou-sama_?" Tiasche bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ayahnya. Tiasche kembali menatap lembar pertama buku itu.

Mikage Celestine. Anak sulung bangsawan Celestine, salah satu keluarga terhormat dalam kekaisaran Barsburg yang tinggal di district 3. Lahir tanggal 3 Maret. Tingginya 167cm dengan berat 51 kg.

Tiasche mengernyitkan kening membaca buku itu. Tingginya 167? Bahkan lebih tinggi 9 cm dariku? Hei, gadis macam apa ini?

"_Otou-sama_," Tiasche memanggil ayahnya. Bukunya yang sudah ia tutup lagi disodorkannya pada sang ayah. "Aku nggak mau bertunangan dengannya."

"Tiasche.." ujar raja Raggs kaget.

"Aku tak mau bertunangan dengan sesorang yang tidak kucintai, _Otou-sama_. Apalagi dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal dan tidak kuketahui wajahnya," jelas Tiasche. Ia teringat tidak ada foto satupun di buku yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Tapi, Tiasche..." ayahnya masih berusaha membujuk.

"Pokok aku nggak mau." Tiasche kambuh keras kepalanya. Krom Ragss hanya menghela napas. Dia tahu, kalau Tiasche sudah begitu, tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya. Tapi dia tidak menyerah. Dia akan tetap membuat putranya menikah dengan orang pilihannya. Ia yakin, apa yang ia pilihkan adalah orang yang tepat. Ia yakin Tiasche akan bahagia bersama Mikage, karena saat melihat Mikage dulu, ia merasa orang itulah yang mampu membuat Tiasche tersenyum seperti dulu. Seperti saat sebelum istrinya meninggal.

メメメメメ

Pangeran Tiasche kembali ke kamarnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka _fyulong_ berwarna pink kesayangannya yang ia dapat dari ibundanya di ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh. Pipinya menggembung dan wajahnya ditekuk, pertanda ia sedang kesal.

"_Otou-sama _apa-apaan sih!? Boleh aja dia nyariin tunangan buat aku. Tapi setidaknya kasih fotonya kek, atau perkenalkan kami dulu, kek. Jangan tiba-tiba aku disuruh tunangan," Tiasche misuh-misuh sendiri. "Mana _otou-sama_ milihinnya cewek yang lebih tinggi dariku lagi. Apa _otou-sama _ gag merasa itu menyinggungku!? Sebegitu inginnyakah _otou-sama _memperbaiki keturunan Raggs karena akunya pendek! _Otou-sama _menyebalkan!" Tiasche semakin melanjutkan misuh-misuhnya yang ternyata lebih mempersalahkan tinggi badannya yang lebih pendek dari cewek ketimbang ke permasalahan tunangan.

Sementara Tiasche misuh-misuh di kamarnya, Raja Raggs sedang berdiskusi dengan Fea Kreuz, adik sekaligus bapa baptis Tiasche. Mereka berencana mengundang keluarga Celestine ke Raggs demi memperlancar rencana pertunangan Tiasche. Setelah keputusan diambil bulat, keduanyan segera mengirim utusan ke kediaman Celestine.

Dua minggu berlalu. Tiga hari yang lalu utusan dari Raggs kembali dari kediaman bangsawan Celestine yang menyatakan bahwa tepat pada hari ini keluarga itu akan datang berkunjung memenuhi undangan Raja serta untuk membicarakan kembali acara perjodohan kedua anak mereka. Karena itulah hari ini semua orang di kerajaan sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Sore nanti tamu undangan mereka akan datang jadi mereka akan membuat istana itu menjadi lebih baik untuk dipandang.

Fea Kreuz mendatangi sang pangeran yang tengah berada di perpustakaan. Ia akan menyuruh keponakannya itu untuk bersiap-siap. Di istana ini hanya Tiasche yang tidak tahu tentang kedatangan keluarga Celestine dan raja memang menyuruh semua penghuni istana untuk tidak memberi tahunya. Coba saja kalau pangeran tahu rencana ini, dia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah. Jadi, pada akhirnya sang paman baru akan memberi tahunya saat ini.

"Tiasche," panggil Kreuz menginterupsi keasyikan remaja yang tengah membaca buku itu. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan melihat pamannya dengan pandangan heran.

"_Nandesuka, Father_?" tanyanya. Pria jangkung itu berjalan mendekat.

"Tiasche, segeralah bersiap," ujarnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengernyit alis. Bingung. "Keluarga Celestine akan datang untuk bertemu denganmu sore ini," jelasnya yang mengerti eksprei bingung Tiasche.

"HAAAAA!_"_" pemuda itu berteriak kaget. "A-Apa-apaan itu, _Father_. Kenapa aku—"

"Kalau kami memberitahukan padamu kemarin-kemarin, kau pasti akan menolak, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Tiasche menjawab tegas. "Lagipula aku sudah bilang pada _Otou-sama_ kalau tidak mau ditunangkan!" Tiasche marah-marah. Kenapa sih ayahnya tidak mau mengerti dirinya!?

"Percuma marah-marah sekarang, _Ouji-sama_. Yang mulia hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk Anda," Fea Kreauz menggunakan nada formal seolah Tiasche dan dia adalah orang dengan jabatan yang jauh berbeda. Cara bicara itu membuat Tiasche diam. Pamannya hanya akan menggunakan nada formal itu hanya dalam keadaan terpaksa. Ya, seperti sekarang ini. Tiasche sadar saat ini pamannya terpaksa membuatnya menuruti keinginan ayahnya, Yang Mulia Weldeschitein Krom Raggs.

"Baiklah." Tiasche akhirnya pasrah. Ia menutup bukunya lalu kembali ke kamar. Ternyata, para pelayan telah menyiapkan semuanya. Sebuah baju terusan sepanjang lutut dengan lengan panjang berwara putih, sebuah celana panjang dengan warna yang sama serta sebuah jubah putih. Tiasche mulai melepas pakaiannya, namun tindakannya terhenti ketika sebuah ide nyangkut di kepala kecilnya.

Pangeran muda itu tidak jadi melepas bajunya. Malahan, ia mengambil sebuah tas dengan ukuran sedang dari dalam lemarinya. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar baju dan celana lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas tersebut. Tidak lupa ia membawa boneka _fyulong _kesayangannya. Setelahnya, ia mengendap-endap keluar kamar menuju tempat penyimpanan hawkwile dan setelah menaikinya, remaja itu melesat terbang meninggalkan kerajaan Raggs.

Yeah, Warheit Tiasche Raggs lebih memilih kabur dari rumah ketimbang harus ditunangkan!

メメメメメ

Sebuah _cafe_ terlihat ramai saat ini. Yah, _cafe _yang satu ini memang selalu ramai. Tidak pagi, tidak siang, tidak malam, _cafe_ ini selalu padat oleh pengunjung. Bahkan _cafe_ ini telah mendapat predikat tempat paling ramai di seantero district 3.

Tempat ini adalah _Black Hawk Cafe_, sebuah _cafe _yang sama dengan _cafe-cafe _pada umumnya. hanya saja, para pelayannya mengenakan pakaian bulter dan maid. Hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik tempat ini sehingga bisa menjadi _cafe _teramai se district 3. Pemilik cafe ini adalah seorang pria berusia 25 tahun. Wajahnya tampan dengan rambut putih yang sedikit bergelombang menghiasi kepalanya. Matanya sewarna dengan lavender, dan senyum simpul yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya menambah ketampanan pada salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini.

Ayanami. Itulah nama pria yang mengelola tempat ini. Dia mempekerjakan 11 orang sebagai pegawai _cafe_nya; 3 maid dan 4 butler, serta 3 orang yang bekerja di bagian dapur dan seorang lagi di bagian kasir. Walaupun dia tahu tempatnya selalu penuh oleh pengunjung, tapi ia tidak ingin menambah pegawai lagi. Bukannya pelit. Ia hanya tidak bisa menerima begitu saja orang yang tidak ia percaya.

Beberapa pegawai di tempatnya adalah orang-orang yang sejak awal sudah bersamanya ketika ia hendak membangun _cafe_ ini. Pegawai yang lain dipilihkan oleh kekasihnya. Nah, kan. Semua pegawainya adalah orang-orang kepercayaannya.

Lalu, pada saat ini, sebuah hawkwile terlihat berhenti di tempat parkir _cafe_ itu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan membawa sebuah tas turun dari burung tersebut kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Ia langsung menuju kasir dimana seorang pria yang terlihat tua duduk di sana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nak?" pria tua itu bertanya halus.

"Aku mencari Ayanami-_ji-chan_," kata pemuda itu.

"Ayanami-_san_? Baiklah, ayo ikut aku," pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan ke arah belakang, dimana ruangan sang pemilik _cafe_ berada. Ketika tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang berukiran antik, lelaki itu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," kata suara dari dalam. Pintu pun dibuka. Lelaki itu masuk diikuti sang remaja.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang pemilik yang tak lain adalah Ayanami.

"Anak ini ingin bertemu denganmu, Ayanami-_san_."Pria itu sedikit bergeser ke samping agar Ayanami bisa melihat anak lelaki yang berdiri di belakang.

"Tiasche!" pria berambut putih itu memekik kaget.

"_Konnichiwa, ji-chan_," dengan polosnya Tiasche malah menyapa Ayanami.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Ayanami yang masih shock melihat pangeran kerajaan Raggs itu bertanya.

"Aku kabur dari rumah," Tiasche berkata dengan watadosnya membuat dua pria di ruangan itu menatapnya shock. Ayanami langsung terduduk di kursinya kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Katsuragi, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu," ujar Ayanami pada lelaki yang tadi mengantar Tiasche. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan "permisi", orang itu keluar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Ayanami dengan wajahnya yang kembali tenang setelah sempat kehilangan wajah kebanggaannya itu gegara Tiasche.

Pangeran itu mulai menceritakan alasannya. Tentang dia yang tak mau ditunangkan, tentang dia yang memilih kabur daripada melihat calon tunangannya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke district 3. Menemui sang paman yang dulu memilih bekerja di luar kerajaan dan sekarang berhasil membangun _cafe Black Hawk_.

"_Ji-chan,_ kumohon sembunyikan aku. _Onegai_," Tiasche memohon. "Aku nggak mau ditunangkan _ji-chan_, nggak mau!"

"Baiklah.." ujar Ayanami setelah menghela napas panjang. "Tapi tak akan ada artinya bila aku hanya mengizinkamu tinggal di tempatku. Kakak pasti akan datang dan menanyaiku."

"Aku akan berbuat apa saja. Kumohooonn..."

Ayanami kembali menghela napas. "_Waktta_.. Kalau begini bagaimana—"

メメメメメ

"_Hajimemashite.. atarashii maid, _Teito Klein _desu_," seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang membungkuk di depan calon teman-teman sepekerjaannya.

"_Yoroshiku, _Tei-_chan_," sambut orang-orang di depannya dengan senyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian segera kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing," perintah Ayanami yang langsung dilakoni oleh pegawai-pegawainya.

_Cafe _itu buka sampai pukul 9 malam. Sedangkan para pegawainya baru pulang ke rumah masing-masing sekitar pukul 10. Hal itu karena mereka lebih memilih untuk berbincang sejenak setelah bekerja. Memang tak penting yang mereka bicarakan, tapi berbicara dan tertawa bersama teman cukup membuat mereka senang.

"Haiii..." sapa seorang pria pirang yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu obrolan para pegawai _Black Hawk Cafe_.

"Hai, Frau.." sapa balik mereka pada lelaki itu.

"Tumben belum pada pulang. Udah jam setengah 11, lho.." ucap pria itu sambil mendudukkan badan kekarnya di samping Ayanami lalu merangkul pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Cieee.. Cieeee.."

"Suit.. Suit..."

Seketika gerombolan itu ramai dengan siulan dan kata-kata godaan untuk dua lelaki itu. Orang yang tadi dipanggil Frau hanya menampilkan senyumnya sedang Ayanami mememalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah jambu menyembul di dipinya yang putih.

"Aduh Aya-tan.. mesranya," celetuk seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata hitam dengan sebuah lolipop terselip di mulutya. "Kita juga ikut-ikutan, yuk, Konatsu..." pemuda itu mendaratkan pelukan pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya yang langsung mendapat balasan sebuah jitakan mulus di kepalanya yang tertutup rambut segelap malam. Sontak, seluruh makhluk yang ada di tempat itu tertawa.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kalian bisa melanjutkan acara mesra-mesraan kalian di rumah, Hyuuga.." seorang lelaki berkacamata lain berucap.

"Ah, kau benar, Castor.." Hyuuga membalas. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. _Otsukaresama_," pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti orang yang tadi dipeluknya.

"Kami juga pamit," Castor dan seorang lelaki manis serta seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu mengikuti jejak Hyuuga dan Konatsu. Selanjutnya satu demi satu pegawai yang lain keluar dari _cafe_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga pulang," ajak Frau pada Ayanami.

"Teito, ayo," ajak Ayanami pada sang maid baru.

"Heh heh, kau benar-benar jadi 'gadis', eh, _kuso gaki_?" tanya—ledek—Frau pada gadis itu.

"_Ore wa kuso gaki ja nee! Kono yarou!_" sanggah gadis itu—eh, bukan, dia tadi berucap aku dengan kata 'ore'. Dia laki-laki!

"Haha, tak kusangka seorang pangeran mau berdandan begini.."

"_Urusee!_"

"Frau, Tiasche_, yameta hou ga ii. Mou osoi kara, hayaku kaerou__2__,_" Ayanami melerai keduanya. Frau dan Teito—yang sebenarnya adalah Tiasche—menuruti perkataan Ayanami. Keduanya tahu bagaimana hebatnya kemarahan pria satu itu jika ada yang menentangnya. Oleh karena itu, mereka hanya mengikuti Ayanami menuju tempat parkir. Ketiganya naik ke dalam mobil yang dibawa Frau dan langsung melesat menuju rumah.

.

.

.

つづく。。

* * *

1. **chotto koi **: kesini sebentar

2. **yameta hou ga ii. mou osoi kara hayaku kaerou **: lebih baik hentikan. sudah malam, ayo pulang.

naaah, begitulah minna.. *keluar dari balik punggung frau*

ada kritik saran?

mind to review?


End file.
